


It’s kinda surreal

by BigG1999



Series: ClexaWeek2018 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Clexa Week 2018, F/F, FINN IS DEAD, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Mother Clarke, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Trans Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: Clexa Week 2018 (a week late)Day 2. Mistaken for being in a relationship.College Clexa, but Clarke has been left to take care of her son Axel, alone, after Finn died. Lexa helps.





	It’s kinda surreal

Clarke grins at the child attached to her chest, pressing a kiss to his head. It’s been hard since Finn died, but having Axel is the best thing that’s ever happened to her. Axel, who Finn was pushing to get rid of, adoption or abortion, neither Clarke wanted.

“How is he?” Lexa questions, putting a latte on the table in front of Clarke and sliding into the seat across from the duo, taking a sip of her tea.

“He slept all night last night. I think he might be getting sick, he’s been dozing off all morning.”

“Maybe he’s just had enough of Mommy’s classes?” Lexa chuckles.

“I wish I could sleep through them like he can,” Clarke laughs, her hand gently caressing the tiny wisps of hair on his head.

Lexa smiles, watching the young mother get lost in thought as she looks at her son.

“So, anyways, what’s up with you?” Clarke questions, smiling at her best friend, “it feels like it’s been weeks since I saw you.”

“I was over last night Clarke,” Lexa points out.

“You watched Axel while I took a quiz online.”

Lexa grins, thinking about putting Axel to bed.

“What, was he talking shit about me last night or something?” Clarke jokes.

“Clarke!” Lexa slaps her forearm, “you can’t say that with a child right there!”

Clarke laughs, looking down at him.

“Oh hi baby,” she coos, “are you going to wake up?”

Blue eyes blink up at her as his hand finds its way into his mouth.

“Give him here,” Lexa says.

“Alright, help me though,” Clarke says, standing up.

Lexa easily gets him out, having done it more times than she can count.

“Hi buddy, how are you today?” Lexa coos, returning to her seat easily.

He babbles to her, reaching out to grab a strand of hair.

“You good with him for a bit? I’ve gotta pee,” Clarke asks.

“Yes, we’re fine. Right buddy? Tell Mommy we’re fine.”

Axel screeches, then starts laughing.

“Alright,” Clarke rolls her eyes, heading towards the bathroom without a glance back.

* * *

 “Excuse me dear?” an elderly woman says as Clarke is washing her hands.

“Yes?” Clarke questions.

“I just had to let you know, my girlfriend and I think you and your girl are adorable. Congratulations on your child. I wish we would’ve had the strength to be with each other years ago. I’m sorry, but you two seem perfect for each other.”

Clarke gapes, not sure how to tell the woman she’s wrong. They’re not together.

“I’m sorry for keeping you dear. I’m sure Dianna is waiting for me,” the woman grins, leaving Clarke there, still stunned.

She shakes her head, quickly splashing some water on her face before going to face her.

* * *

 

“Are you okay?” Lexa questions that night, sipping her glass of wine.

“Yeah, sorry. Got a big test coming up,” Clarke lies, taking a sip of hers.

“Do you want me to spend the night? I can keep an eye on him. I’ve got another appointment tomorrow, so it’d be better for me anyways.”

“Another one?” Clarke questions, moving closer to Lexa.

“They think I might be a candidate for a new type. I guess it should give me a better chance of having orgasms, when it’s all said and done.”

“I heard about the Averys’ working on that awhile back. I’m so excited for you Lexa,” Clarke rubs her knee.

“It’s kinda surreal. I’ve been waiting so long, it’s weird to even imagine it really happening.”

“You know something else I heard today that was kinda surreal?”

“Hmm?”

“You remember when I went to the bathroom today?”

“You go to the bathroom a lot Clarke, I don’t remember every time,” Lexa teases.

Clarke blushes, slapping her arm, “you know what I mean, asshole.”

“Yeah, go on.”

“Well, I was washing my hands and this older woman stopped me. Told me we were adorable together.”

“Together as in?” Lexa question, raising an eyebrow.

Clarke nods, looking intently at Lexa.

Lexa bites her bottom lip, leaning forward to put her glass of wine on the table, then turning to Clarke fully.

“And?” she questions further.

“And it made me think.”

“About?”

Clarke sighs, closing her eyes, “I’m sorry, it’s stupid,” she shakes her head, wiping her hands on her pants and moving to get up.

Lexa’s hand grabbing her wrist stops her, snapping her eyes open in surprise.

“Clarke,” Lexa whispers, her green eyes pleading for something.

“It made me wonder why we aren’t together. Because I think I might be in love with you already,” Clarke whispers.

Lexa kisses her. It’s soft and sweet, and god Lexa has thought about it for years.

“I think I love you too,” Lexa whispers against her lips.

A cry rings through the small apartment, causing them to slowly move apart.

“I’ll get him,” Lexa mumbles, rushing to his room.

Clarke only takes a moment before she follows, walking in on Lexa rocking her child against her chest.

“He comes with me, you know that, right?” Clarke questions from the doorway, her heart beating a mile a minute, her brain not far behind.

Lexa chuckles, looking down at the little man in her arms. His clear blue eyes stare up at her in wonder.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Lexa whispers, pressing a kiss to his head before turning a pressing one to Clarke’s lips.


End file.
